moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
A kiedy przyjdzie także po mnie...cz.4 KONIEC
Bill nie mógł się ruszyć. Albo go mięśnie kłuły, albo dostawał nagłej drętwoty kończyn. Chciał poruszyć chociaż ustami, coś powiedzieć - na próżno. Jedynie, co mógł robić to patrzeć, jak srebrnowłosy shinigami wyciąga ze zwłok taśmy życia i je w odpowiednim momencie ścina. Ten ch*j zamroził mnie po całości!, pomyślał, lecz nagle zakłuło go w mózgu - tam też się przedostał. Chciał się skulić z bólu, lecz nie mógł. Czy tak musi smakować piekło?, pomyślał Cipher. TAK, usłyszał głos w umyśle. A to dopiero początek. *** Przemek patrzył się w górę, prosto w oczy mentora Lobo. Nie wiedział, czy ma się uśmiechać, być poważnym, kalać się... - Przemyślu - odezwał się do chłopaka The Undertaker. - Ttttaaaakkkk - nerwowo się uśmiechnął, obawiając się, że wykorzysta okazję i zniszczy jego duszę. - Tylko ty mi się tutaj nie posikaj - stwierdził ze zgryzotą ironicznie do chłopaka. Smąriusz lekko chrząknął ze śmiechu. W tym samym momencie podeszli Strange i Aracz. - Woow - rzekł Aracz, bo tyle mu przyszło do głowy. - Kuurdee, też bym chciała mieć takiego mentora...zazdrość tak bardzo! - zaczęła się zachwycać Mrocznym Kosiarzem piratka, co żołnierzowi trochę nie pasowało do niej. Pomyślał, że to pewnie przez urok manipulacji i zaraz wróci do normy. Niebieskowłosy zaczerwienił się z zazdrości, mnie tak jeszcze nigdy nie pochwaliła. - Daj mi ją - odrzekł gromnym głosem, po czym wystawił dłonie. Przemek szybko nabrał powagi i delikatnie podniósł ciało zabójczyni. Mężczyzna wziął ją w ramiona i zaczął mówić formuły po łacinie. Mnisi z obu stron przystawili swe pochodnie w kierunku shinigami, przy czym jeden podtrzymywał kosę. Undertaker podniósł palec i go przeciął, następnie przysunął i przycisnął krwawiący palec do ust zmarłej dziewczyny. Kropla jego krwi wpadła do jej ust. Tuż przy kosie zaczęła się materializować powłoka, przypominająca LoboTakera w negatywie. Chwilę się zastanawiała, po czym weszła. Tradycją jest, że wybudzony ze śpiączki czy też wskrzeszony otwiera oczy i zaczyna powoli mówić. Tu było odrobinkę inaczej. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - wrzask wydawał się nie mieć końca. Całe podłoże aż zatrzęsło od krzyku. Istoty musiały aż pozatykać uszy. Shinigami w mig sobie przypomniał, że dziewczyna ma połamany kręgosłup. Szybko zaczął "szorować" po jej plecach, sklepiając i układając kręgi jak należy. - Masz k**ewski zapłon, wiesz? - cedziła przez zęby z bólu dziewczyna, wciąż trzymana przez swego mentora. - Wybacz - odrzekł Taker. - I dzięki. - Drobiazg. Na końcu było już tylko "KRRK", głośne "AŁ!" i dziewczyna znów mogła stać o własnych nogach. Spojrzała się wprzód. Araczowi opadła kopara, Przemek powtarzał jakąś po cichu formułkę (coś w stylu byle o mnie zapomniał, byle o mnie zapomniał), a Strange wciąż zachwycała się mentorem baldanderki. Zastanawiało niebieskoskórą, czemu ma na włosach 'wianek' ze złotych nitek. Długo musiałam być martwa, pomyślała. Patrzyła dalej - Heinrich ssie kciuka w żółtej kałuży własnych szczyn, a Bill stoi jak posąg i gapi się na wprost reszty ludu. Po stosach trupów kręcił się srebrnowłosy mężczyzna z kosą. - Undy? - zakrzyknęła Lobo. - Jaki czort cię tu przysłał? - Ooo, Loboś! - przerwał swoją pracę shinigami. - Znowu jesteś żywa~! - Ty do mnie tak lepiej nie mów! I pamiętaj, że ślub jest tylko formalny, FORMALNY! - A moje oczka? Dziewczyna zamyśliła się przez chwilę. - Co najwyżej mogłam wyjść za mąż za twoje oczy, ale NIC WIĘCEJ! - Ekhm - odchrząknął wysoki shinigami. - Adrianie, widzę, że już swoją robotę zakończyłeś. Wracaj. - No ale jeszcze... - Powiedziałem coś! - Dobra, dobra, w buźkę znów nie chcę dostać. Ale chociaż mogę przytulić Lobo, w końcu jestem jej mężusiem~! - Jeśli musisz... w końcu to twoja - egh - żona... Nie trzeba było czekać na reakcję zbyt długo, gdyż ten od razu rzucił się z objęciami do zabójczyni. LoboTaker tylko opuściła głowę na jego ramię z rezygnacji. Strange, Aracz i Przemek mieli miny typowe do mindf*ck'a. Niebieskowłosy jednak wykorzystał sytuację i sam podbiegł przytulić Strange. - Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest... - uśmiechnął się do piratki. - Taaa, nic... poza tym, że byłam pod kontrolą umysłu, a ty nawet palcem nie kiwnąłeś. - Ależ, mój kwiecie... - Tylko nie zaczynaj znowu z tymi kwiatkami! Jeden z mnichów przysunął się do znudzonego Deadman'a opierającego się o ramię kosy. - Kłótnia przedmałżeńska... Skądś to znam... - zachichotał pod nosem pomocnik. - Stul pysk Kyle i ciesz się, że darmowy kabaret masz przed sobą - powiedział shinigami, dalej opierając ręką o brodę, a łokieć o ramię kosy. Szybko jednak coś zabłysło w głowie Lobo, przez co stanęła na równe nogi. Spojrzała się na leżącego Heinricha i znów w jej oczach zapłonął ogień nienawiści. Wyszła z uścisku srebrnowłosego i szybko powędrowała w stronę szlachcica. - Tyy.... - warknęła groźnie baldanderka. - Adrianno, stój - usłyszała głos za sobą. Dziewczyna na swoje imię zareagowała w dość dziwny sposób - zatrzymała się tak, jakby przed nią był już tylko ogromny dół. - Adrianna? - spytała się Strange. - Adrian i Adrianna? - dodał Aracz. - Ciekawe połączenie - dokończył z uśmiechem Przemek. Zabójczyni szybko obróciła się na pięcie. - Mordy w kubeł, albo wam utnę ozory - wyciągnęła groźnie palec w stronę przyjaciół, choć groźby zbytnio nie wyczuli. - I czeeeemuuu, kuźwa? Wiesz, ile z tego cielska można zrobić rzeczy? - wskazała na mocarza. - On jest z przyszłości - odrzekł sucho jej mentor. - Gdybyś zabiła go tutaj, zachwiałabyś czasoprzestrzenią całą. - na te słowa Welff aż rozpromieniał. - Ale spokojnie, zginie w międzyczasie. Dopilnuję tego. - szlachcicowi znowu zrzedła mina. - Teraz muszę wziąć ze sobą jednookiego. Rękami pokazał, żeby dać mu miejsce. Srebrnowłosy dołączył się do grupy mnichów. Deadman rozsunął truchła tak, by nie mieć żadnych przeszkód w dojściu do Billa. Ten stał w ciągłym bezruchu. - Idziesz ze mną - rzekł shinigami. - A mam jakieś pie**olone wyjście? - wycedził ledwo przez zęby Cipher. Taker dał znak, by przygotowali kajdany. - Ale zanim... - powiedział mężczyzna, wziął swoją kosę i szybkim ruchem wbił ostrze w klatkę piersiową pseudoboga. Krew trysnęła z każdej strony rany plus z ust. - TO za moją PODOPIECZNĄ - wycedził oschle do Billa Undertaker, patrząc na blondyna swoimi zimnymi oczami. Zwinnym ruchem wyciągnął kosę z ciała Billa, a ten od razu padł na glebę. Mężczyzna dał znak, by inni jego pomocnicy go wzięli. Ponownie przed nimi pojawiła się fioletowa, lśniąca połać z zamglonym podłożem. Przeszli przez nią, po czym zniknęli. *** - Masz j**anego farta, staruchu - odrzekła z niemałym żalem w głosie Lobo i kopnęła go jeszcze w twarz "na pożegnanie". - Tak więc...kto teraz przejmie kontrolę nad Federacją? - spytał się Aracz. - Dobre pytanie - stwierdziła Lobo. - Ej, jeśli ten staruch, to znaczy Heinrich mówi, że to ja i Przemek założyliśmy Federację, to pewnie my musimy teraz tym wszystkim rządzić... - stwierdziła Strange. - Tylko nie bądźcie drugimi Hitlerem i Braun! - przystawiła do policzka piratki hak. - Bo was oboje poszlachtuję! - Spokojna głowa, Lobo, ja taka nie będę! A tego obok OSOBIŚCIE dopilnuję, by taki nie był... - spojrzała się groźnie na Przemka. - I byle nie wyszedł wam drugi Heinrich... - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte usta zabójczyni. - COOOO?!!! - piratka rzuciła się na dziewczynę. - WYPLUJ TO! WYPLUJ TO! - Ajajajjajajajaj, kobieto, dusisz! - próbowała odciągnąć ręce asasynki. - Drugi raz mi Taker nie pomoże! No ej! - WYCOFAJ SWOJE SŁOWA, ALE TO JUŻ!! - Dobra, dobra....! Ej, czy ty masz proszki w dekolcie? - Gdzie mi się patrzysz, zboku! - tym razem zaczęła walić pięściami po głowie zabójczyni, cała poczerwieniona ze wstydu. - No wiesz, to będzie dłuuuga droga, drogi Smąriuszu - odrzekł do ducha Przemek. - Ale z jakim miłym akcentem! Dwie dziewczyny bijące się na podłodze, jeszcze tylko kiślu brak! - zaśmiała się kulka. Tym razem obie wbiły swój morderczy wzrok w chłopaka. Praktycznie do końca granic Metropolii obie dziewczyny, z wyciągniętymi ostrzami w rękach, goniły Przemka i Smąriusza, z chęcią mordu. Aracz tylko co jakiś czas musiał ich doganiać. - Że się im jeszcze chce ganiać - zaśmiał się pod nosem żołnierz. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:A kiedy przyjdzie także po mnie...